Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye
Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye is a fanfiction series created by Billy2009. The series is strongly a reboot of the G1 Transformers franchise, Transformers: Robots in Disguise, the Unicorn Trilogy, Transformers: Animated, the Transformers film series, and the Aligned Universe. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots (Team Prime) = Founding Members = * Optimus Prime: The bravest, courage, heroic, benevolent, jolly, honorable, and wise leader of the Autobots. Before he become a Prime, he was formerly a young data clerk named Orion Pax who was being taken care of by Alpha Trion. more coming soon... * Elita-One: * Ratchet: * Bumblebee: * Jetfire: * Bulkhead: * Jazz: * Wheeljack: * Arcee: = Future Members = * Elite Guards * Ultra Magnus: * Blurr: * Strongarm: * Warpath: * Wreckers * Dinobots * Grimlock: * Slug: * Snarl: * Swoop: * Igor: * Sludge: * Scorn: * Slash: Aerialbots * Silverbolt: * Air Raid: * Fireflight: * Slingshot: * Skydive * Breakaway: * Alpha Bravo: * Superior: Trainbots Buildobots Protectobots Technobots Maximals Other Autobots Decepticons Main Decepticons (The Nemesis Crew) = Founding Members = * Megatron/Galvatron: * Shockwave/Shockblast: * Starscream: * Soundwave/Soundblaster: ** Ravage: ** Laserbeak: ** Rumble: ** Frenzy: * Lugnut: * Stormcould: * Lockdown: * Knock Out: * Barricade: * Over-Run: = Future Members = * Insecticons * Shrapnel/Sharpshot: * Bombshell/Hardshell: * Kichback/Kickjump: * Venom: * Megacentron: * Ransack: Constructicons * Scrapper: * Hook: * Long Haul: * Bonecrusher: * Mixmaster: * Scavenger: * Devastator: Combaticons * Onslaught: * Blast Off: * Vortex: * Swindle: * Brawl: * Bruticus: Terrorcons * Stunticons * Seacons * Predacons * Predaking: * Waspinator: * Mantis: * Scorponok: * Terrorsaur: * Tarantulas: * * Other Decepticons * Humans Main Humans * Supporting Humans * Minor Humans * Human Villains * Other Transformers * Unicron: * Sideways: * Nemesis Prime: * Stinger: Mini-Cons * Episodes Season 1 # Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Cast #Peter Cellun as Optimus Prime #Frank Welker as Megatron/Galvatron, Ravage, #Steven Blum as Starscream #Sumlaee Motano as Arcee #April Steward as Elita-One #Kevin Michael Richardson as Bulkhead, #Arif S. Kitchen as Jazz #Vanessa Marshell as #Phil LaMarr as #Cree Summer as #Grey Griffin as #Seth MacFarlane as #Rachael MacFarlane as #Seth Green as #Jamieson Price as Warpath #Josh Keaton as #Drake Bell as #Kari Whalgren as #Molly Quinn as #John DiMaggio as #Gregg Berger as Grimlock #Patrick Warburton as Slag #Mark Allen Steward as Swoop #Peter Stormane as #Constancer Zimmer as Strongarm #David Kaye as #Dee Bradley Baker as #Tara Strong as #Elizabeth Daily as #Nolan North as #James Arnold Taylor as #Ian Sinclair as #Colleen Chickenbeard as #Leah Clark as #Ian Hecox as #Anthony Padilla as #Diedrich Bader as #Tasia Valentin as #Mae Whitman as #Josh Peck as #Greg Cipes as #Ashley Johnson as #Laura Bailey as Carly Spencer, #Christopher Swindle as Wheeljack, #Colleen Villard as #Kate Higgins as #Yuri Lowenthal as #Andrea Romano as #Henry Lennix as #Sam Witwer as #Mark Hamill as #Susan Eisenberg as #Arnold Vosloo as #Rino Romano as #Parvesh Cheena as Blades #D.C. Douglas as Chase #Lacey Chabert as #Towensend Coleman as #Jake Coleman as #Chaulia Black as #Jessica Straus as Slipstream #Freddie Prinze, Jr. as #Taylor Gray as Spike Witwicky #Bryce Papenbrook as #Adam McArthur as #Cristina Vee as #Dave Wittenberg as Mirage #Max Mittelman as #Chris Patton as #Brian Jepson as #Logan Grove as Buster Witwciky #Alyson Stoner as Katherine "Kat" Witwciky #Maggie Q as #Keith Silverstein as #Keith Ferguson as #Rob Paulsen as #Keith David as #Troy Baker as #Patrick Seitz as Silverbolt #Liam O'Brien as #Daran Norris as Knock Out, #Ehen Sehr as #Nika Futterman as #Alanna Ubach as #Ron Perlman as #Eric Lopez as #George Takei as Yoketron #Alan Tukdy as Prowl #Jeff Bennett as #Benjamin Diskin as #Ryan Porter as #Scott Adsit as #Christopher McDonald as #Scott Porter as #Richard McGonagle as #Fred Tatasciore as #Peter Mensah as Predaking #Tom Kenny as #Adrian Pasdar as #Eric Bauza as #Scott McNeil as Waspinator, Rattrap, #Kimberly Brooks as #Deedee Magro Hall as #Michael C. Hall as #C. Thomas Howell as Sixshot #Michela Dietz as #Roger Craig Smith as #Cindy Robinson as #Jess Harnell as Ironhide, #Catherine Taber as #Mary Faber as #Dwight Schultz as #Logan Miller as #Corey Feldman as #Corey Burton as Shockwave/Shockwave, #Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. as Soundwave #Robert Englund as #Robin Atkin Downes as #Alan Rachins as #Armin Shimmerman as #Thomas F. Wilson as #Crispin Freeman as #Oded Fehr as #Matthew Mercer as #Mark Hamill as #John Steven Rocha as #David Hunt as #Frakn Stallone as #Amy Acker as #Jason Biggs as #Shawn Harrison as #Adam Wylie as #Jennifer Hale as #Tara Platt as #Malcolm McDowell as #Michael Dorn as #Gina Torres as #Jon Curry as #Neal McDonough as #Tim Curry as #Xander Berkeley as #Stephanie Lemelin as #Cameron Brown as #James Remar as #Michael Ironside as Ultra Magnus #Michael Rosenbaum as #James Marsters as #Fred Savage as #Olivia D'Abo as #Scott Patterson as #Tamera Taylor as #Lex Lang as #Benjamin Bratt as #C.C.H. Pounder as #Danielle Judovits as #Danielle Nicolhet as #Powers Boothe as #Bill Fagerbakke as #Estelle as #Neil Kaplan as #Richard Epcar as #Steven Yeun as #Raphael Sbarge as #Eric Roberts as #James C. Mathis III as #Wally Wingert as #Maurice LaMarche as #Eric Ladin as #Julie Nathanson as #Julie Morrison as #Davis Shaughnessey as #Jonathan Adams as #Diane Delano as #Freddy Rodriguez as #Glenn Steimbaum as #Eliza Dushku as #Danny Jacobs as #Stephen Root as Kup #Yvonne Strahovski as #Rick D. Wasserman as #Travis Willingham as Sunstreaker #Darren Criss as Sideswipe #Sean Astin as #Matthew Yang King as #Keone Young as #Melissa Disney as #Rosario Dawson as #Christopher Gordon as #Hynden Walch as #Michelle Monaghan as #Jeremy Shada as Hound #Zach Shada as #John Moschitta, Jr. as Blurr #Roger Rose as #Andrea Bowen as #Stana Katic as #Matt Bomer as #Wallace Langstrom as #Alyssa Milano as #Ashley Greene as #Kelsey Lansdowne as #Peter Lurie as #Chi McBride as #Wade Williams as #Jim Piddock as #Graham McTavish as #Lance Henriksen as Lockdown #Khary Payton as #Teresa Gallagher as #Kyla Rae Kowalewski as #Brad Garrett as #Charlie Schlatter as #Brent Sniper as #James Woods as #Oliver Vapuer as #Mark Rolston as #Miguel Ferrer as #Marina Sirtis as #André Sogliuzzo as #Sarah Shahi as #René Auberjonois as #Danny Trejo as #Nick Chinlund as #Trevor Devall as #Steve Downes as #Moira Quick as #Kyle Hebert as #Bruce Greenwood as #Dave Franco as #Adam Baldwin as #Kevin Gravioux as #Masasa Moyo as #Nicole Dubuc as #Keith Soucie as #Danica McKellar as #Ariel Winter as #Michael Trucco as #Jacqueline Obradors as #Janice Kawaye as #Gregg Rainwater as #Brian Blooms as #Bumper Robinson as #Udo Kier as #Carlos Alazraqui as #Finola Hughes as #Greg Ellis as #Bruce Thomas as #Alexander Polinsky as #Richard Green as Skyquake #Matthew Lillard as #Lance Reddick as #Audrey Wasilewski as #Dorian Harewood as #Nicole Oliver as #Debi Derryberry as #Fred Willard as #Brad Davidorf as # Stephanie Sheh as # Tifanie Christun as # Liam Neeson as # Gary Oldman as # Seth Rogen as # Jason Jensen as # J.B. Smoove as # Derek Stephen Prince as # Christopher Daniel Barnes as # Pamela Adlon as # Justin Gross as # Julianne Grossman as # Olivia Olson as # A.J. Buckley as # Ray Park as # Dan Castella as # Eric Artell as # Scottie Ray as # Wentworth Miller as # George Eads as # Kate Higgins as # Megan Elizabeth McGylnn as # Jason David Frank as # Susan Blu as # Robert Patrick as # Kirk Thornton as # Michael Sorich as # Brian Beacock as # Tom Gibies as # Megan Hollingshead as # Robbie Rist as # Barbara Goodson as # Doug Erholtz as # Paul St. Peter as # Brina Palencia as # Tia Ballard as # Maxey Whitehead as # Shelly Calene-Black as # Christopher Sabat as # Nazia Chaudhy as # Robert McCollum as # Eric Vale as # Luci Christian as # Brando Austin as # Bill Wise as # Robert Kraft as # Charles C. Campbell as # Rhelik Shadowbriat as # Mark X. Laskowshi as # Eric Stuart as # Veronica Taylor as # Maddie Blaustein as # Tara Jayne as # Kerry Williams as # Lisa Ortiz as # Wayne Grayson as # May Birnbaum as # Brian Zimmerman as # Ted Lewis as # Marc Thompson as # Bella Hudson as # Kathleen Delaney as # Michael Sinterniklass as # Michael Alston Baley as # Sean Schemmel as # Carrie Keranen as # Mimi Woods as # Peggy O'Neal as # Alison Matthews as # Melissa Fahn as # Sandy Fox as # Michelle Ruff as # Julie Maddalena as # Terrence C. Carson as # Lara Jill Miller as # Peter Woodward as # Christopher McDonald as # AnnaSopbia Robb as # Teresa Gallagher as # Bailey Gambertogilo as # Kevin Pollak as # Génesis Rodríguez as # Glenn Steimbaum as # Jeremy Keny Jackson as # Tyrel Williams as # Henry Lennix as # Trey Parker as # Matt Stone as # C. Thomas Howell as # Vicki Lewis as # Olivia Holt as # Jerry Trainor as # Eric Stuart as # Marc Thompson as # Mark C. Hanson as # Peter Woodward as # Alex Hirsch as # Robbie Daymond as # Andy Milder as # S. Scott Bullock as # Scott Whyte as # Darryl Kurylo as # Emmanuelle Chriqui as # Beau Weaver as # Jason J. Lewis as # Rachel Kimsey as # Stephen Tobolowsky as # John de Lanice as # Hannibal Buress as # Carolyn Lawrence as # Mr. Lawrence as # Stane Katic as # Anthony Del Rio as # Dmitri Diatchenko as # Nikki Cox as # Greg Weisman as # Meghan Strange as # Masara Moyo as # Amanda Leighton as # Kristen Li as # Natalie Pamaiaders as # E.G. Daily as # Bryce Papenbrook as # Jennifer Pax as # Deedee Magro Hall as # Jeffrey Tambor as # Kieren van den Blank as # Jennifer Martin as # Roger L. Jackson as # Hal Sparks as # Haley Mancini as # Jesse Burch as # James Urbaniak as # Douglas Tait as # Adam Leadbeater as # Graham Shields as # April Winchell as # Jessalyn Wanlim as # Michaela Dietz as # Zach Steel as # Shelby Rabara as # Uzo Aduba as # Patti LuPone as # Alexia Khadime as # Zach Shada as # Grant George as # Patrick Cavanaugh as # Hunter Parrish as # Jim Piddock as # Michael Jai White as # Wil Wheaton as # John DeVito as # Zachary Gordon as # Hope Levy as # Jason C. Miller as # Rachel Quaintance as # Eliza Schneider as # Jane Singer as # Crawford Wilson as # Tatyana Yassukovich as # Gabrielle Carteris as # Lucian Dodge as # Edoardo Ballerini as # Michael Reisz as # Parker Stevenson as # Gina Gershon as # Michael Massee as # Jack DeSena as # Dan Castellaneta as # Kellie Martin as # Patton Oswalt as # Brandon Routh as # Cloris Leachman as # Robert Patrick as # Joanne Spracklen as # P.J. Byrne as # Matt Bomer as # Melissa Disney as # Debi Derryberry as # Jake T. Austin as # Roger Cross as # Camilla Luddington as # Jeremy Davies as # Rosario Dawson as # Taissa Farmiga as # Jon Bernthal as # Shemar Moore as # Jerry O'Connell as # Nick Jameson as # Dave Franco as # Jeffery Garcia as # Candi Milo as # Crystal Scales as # T.J. Miller as # Noel Wells as # Wendie Malick as # Thom Adcox-Hernandez as # Patrick Steward as # LeVar Burton as # Matthew W. Taylor as # Chris Parnell as # Mela Lee as # James Hong as # Miranda Cosgrove as # Nicole Sullivan as # Mick Wingert as # Chris Hardwick as # Richard Kind as # Leigh-Allyn Baker as # Wanda Sykes as # Dominic Catrambone as # Josh Peck as # Peter Lurie as # Jeff Bergman as # Robbie Rist as # Grant Moninger as # A.J. Buckley as # Minae Moji as # Gwndoline Yeo as # Christian Lanz as # Cassandra Peterson as # Lewis Black as # Lucy Lawless as # Justin Kirk as # Christopher Heyerdahl as # Kate Mulgrew as # Scott Patterson as # Jason Hervey as # Patrick Steward as # David Hayter as # Ralph Fiennes as # Michael B. Jordan as # Jesse McCartney as # Michael York as # Rachel York as # Mike Erwin as # Paul Rugg as # Christopher Lloyd as # Justin Long as # Taylor Lautner as # Caityln Love Taylor as # Jessica McDonald as # Kerry Shale as # J. G. Quintel as # Walliam Salyers as # Sam Marin as # Janie Hadded-Tompkins as # Minty Lewis as # Julian Holloway as # Kate Micucci as # Wallace Shawn as # Jason Mantzoukas as # John Cygan as # Thomas Haden Church as # Carl Weathers as # Dawnn Lewis as # Garry Chalk as # Ben Schwartz as # Ben Cross as # Andy Ritcher as # David Koechner as # Jennifer Tilly as # Sarah Hyland as # Joel McHale as # Laura Marano as # Sterling Knight as # Nathan Fillion as # Linda Cardellni as # Justin Roiland as # Kristen Schaal as # John Roberts as # Megan Mullally as # Simon Pegg as # Steve Zahn as # Gregory Michael Cipes as # Jackie Buscarino as # Nick Offerman as # Jessica DiCicco as # Niki Yang as # Gregg Turkington as # Tucker Smallwood as # Michael Rianda as # Jennifer Coolidge as # Ariel Hirsch as # Danielle Fishel as # Matt Champman as # Andy Merrill as # Jennifer Lewis as # James Cromwell as # Danny Mann as # Peri Gilpin as # AnnaSophia Robb as # Will Arnett as # William Baldwin as # Matthew St. Patrick as # Martin Mull as # Jon Cryer as # David Carradine as # Krista Swan as # June Angela as # Ashley Tisdale as # Jonathan Banks as # Eric Rogers as # Josh Robert Thompson as # Bobcat Goldthwailt as # Richard Steven Horvitz as # Susan Sarandon as # Catherine O'Hara as # Rhys Darby as # Bex Taylor-Klaus as # Tyler Labine as # Jake Eberle as # Norm Macdonald as # Ian Ziering as # Cedric Yarbrough as # Lisa Loeb as # Jeremy Pevin as # Virginia Madsen as # Ethan Embry as # Brad Swaile as # David Gasman as # Jodi Forrest as # Peter Kelamis as # Sean Schemmel as Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Fanfiction